lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow Reader
Ah The Shadow Reader!! Probably one of my favorite Youtubers. How many of you heard of Mr Nightmare or Mr Creepypasta. They are probably one of the most talented narrators for Creepypastas. But don't let that offend you. There are other amazing people who made Creepypastas. But anyway that's beside the point. Lots of people have had encounters with people who are fucked In the head or people who make messed up animations. That's not my story. Back In July 25th, 2017, The Shadow Reader created his Youtube channel. I don't know about you but I fucking love Youtube live streams. I believe Shadow started live streaming a year after his channel was created but don't quote me on that. Anyway around 6:00 pm Shadow did a live stream Q and A with his fans. He was considering re branding since all he read was creepypastas so he talked about It In his live stream. Shadows streams to me are comforting and humbling to me considering he's a semi big Youtuber. Obviously he isn't a Pewdiepie but he's got a fair amount of subscribers. Warning before I continue with this story If you don't like death being mentioned In stories don't read this one. No there's no blood or guts but It does involve death. Anyway Shadow was all happy and giddy for some reason. I didn't really care but some fans mentioned It In the live chat. I asked shadow If he pooped out that shittypasta he read. Shadow reads my comment and starts laughing hysterically which I was too because It has been a long time since any of his fans mentioned jokes In his live streams or just videos In general. Everyone In the stream started commenting funny jokes after this like " I bet that Spongebob one made you have diarrhea!" At this point I was laughing so hard I had hiccups! After that joke my mom said" Caleb Its time for dinner!" So I typed In the chat " Hey Shadow I gotta have dinner brb!" Shadow then responded with " Take your time Mr Monkey!" Anyway I sat down next to my sister and we ate dinner. We had a huge meal but the one thing I saw my dad eat was a blueberry muffin. Now I know It's not scary but I will show you how It pulls together In a minute. After that I went back to the live stream and put my headphones on and immediately I heard the most terrifying thing. When I looked at the screen It looked like his phone was on the floor pointing at the ceiling. The whole chat blew up and Shadow got comments like " Shadow omfg!!" and " Shadow I'm calling 911!!" When I heard the those gagging noises I knew he was choking!! I went back to the footage I missed. The comment said" Whatcha eating?" Shadow replied In a sassy voice " Muffins silly goose!!" Then a comment came In the chat that said " Bet that muffin tastes better than those creepypasta's!!" Shadow sees the comment and laughs manically And swallowed a piece of muffin goes down his windpipe. I was horrified And In the chat I said " Shadow Omg are u okay!!" I see what seems to be Shadow's Sister In frame. As you could expect she was screaming and crying In horror. I couldn't believe my eyes! Th..The Shadow Reader was choking to death!! I didn't take this mellowly! I called the police shouting " A Youtuber by the name of The Shadow Reader Is choking to death!!" And I hung up. At this point I had the chills! I kept watching the live stream. Shadow's face was in full frame and It was blue! I'm not even joking. His Sister had her arms over him crying and shouting " I'm so sorry, I'm sorry we couldn't keep you here!!" She begins to cry more heavily this time. She picks up her head showing a look of guilt and grief. She screamed at the phone and immediately the live stream stopped. I closed the computer and went to bed crying and weeping softly to myself. Shadow I really miss you! You were one of my favorite Youtubers. It's not fair you had to die at only 23 years old. Take this into consideration people. We all know people don't live forever but, now you know why I don't subscribe to people anymore. As well for my friends asking me that question. Now you know why I respond with " Muffins" as my answer. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ